Tangled Braids
by Alex Damien
Summary: Camus finds Milo's braid very handy as they find themselves in a complicated situation. Continuation scene/fanfic of the fic "Progress in Polymer Sciences" written by Aledono.


While working with his boyfriend Milo had all of the expected perks, they also sometimes turned out to be a bit inconvenient. Pleasurable, but inconvenient.

Such as now, when Milo had him pressed against the desk, his tongue in Camus' mouth and his hands under Camus' shirt. Very pleasurable. Very inconvenient. Especially when he heard the loud footsteps of Shion's shoes approaching outside.

He moaned when Milo's hands drifted down underneath his pants to cup his ass, and he had to use all his self control to push Milo away just as he heard Shion talking to someone else.

"They've produced very interesting data," he said from the hallway, sending Camus into a panic.

"Wha-" started Milo, but Camus covered his mouth and quickly pulled him into a small closet at the back of the lab, closing the door behind them just a moment before Shion opened the door to the lab.

"Guys, I want you to meet...," started Shion, before noticing the lab was apparently empty. "Where have those two gone? I could swear they were here."

"Maybe they left early today?" said another person whose voice Camus couldn't identify from the dark closet. The person seemed to have a slight chinese accent.

Behind him, Camus heard Milo stifling his snickering. He elbowed the younger man, hoping that he would just keep quiet already.

"Impossible. They've been staying until late these days to complete everything. And look, the computer is still on."

Camus huffed, wishing Shion and his guest would just leave already and at least give him and Milo a few moments to compose themselves. He was sure he looked a complete mess, and the idea of Shion discovering them like that filled him with dread.

Milo snickered again, although quieter this time, and Camus elbowed him harder.

Behind him, Milo stiffened for a moment. Then Camus felt the tips of his fingers making their way under his shirt and up his sides, ghosting over his skin and sending jolts of pleasure through him. He bit his lower lip to keep himself from yelling at Milo, and tried to elbow him again, but he had moved behind him to a position where Camus couldn't reach him.

"Then they must have gone to get something to eat. I'll meet them tomorrow. I'll still be around for a few days."

Camus felt Milo's hands move from his sides up to his chest, flicking his nipples, and he had to cover his mouth to stop himself from making any noise. He prayed in his mind for Shion and the other man to leave. Just LEAVE now.

"They might not take too long, and tomorrow I had other plans. Let's wait," said Shion.

Camus cursed everything. His luck, his life, Shion, Shion's guest; and Milo. Especially Milo.

Still covering his mouth, Camus reached behind him with his free hand, trying to grab a hold of Milo to make him stop. Milo lowered his face closer to the back of Camus' neck, placing feathery kisses over the sensitive skin there and making Camus lean harder against the door as a shiver went down his spine.

"Seriously? Just let them be," said Shion's companion. "Come, let's go have dinner."

"But-"

Camus grabbed a hold of Milo's braid and pulled, desperately trying to convey the message that Milo had to stop NOW.

But Milo just breathed a laugh against Camus' neck, and pressed against him, making him feel how hard he'd grown. Camus' eyes rolled back, and he pulled at Milo's braid harder, this time unable to keep himself from whimpering.

"But nothing. Come, I want to show you the new décor of the restaurant," said the guest.

Camus thanked the powers that be when he heard them walking away.

"Oh, just let me leave a message for Camus so he'll call me when they get back. They can catch up with us at the restaurant."

Milo slipped one hand under Camus' pants, his fingers reaching for Camus' cock. Camus threw his head back and pulled on Milo's braid when he felt his fingers closing around him. He would not keep quiet for much longer and if Shion discovered them he was going to have to kill Milo before Shion killed _him_. That way he would be able to continue his vengeance in the afterlife.

Milo started stroking him, and Camus felt himself rubbing against Milo's bulge. He tried to steel himself and not move, but the feeling of Milo all over him, of his hands caressing him, and the heady scent of his cologne made him dizzy and he no longer could control himself.

"There. I hope they can catch up with us," said Shion, bringing Camus out of his daze.

"You're such a mother hen. Come, let's hurry."

Camus made use of all the self control that he barely still had to keep himself quiet for just until he heard them close the door to the lab.

And _then_ he _really_ pulled on Milo's braid.

"Ouch! Milo, come on!" growled Milo, pinning him hard against the door of the closet.

Camus panted, trying to recover his breath. "What the fuck were you thinking? Do you want Shion to kill us?!" he hissed.

Milo kissed a trail down his neck, giving a soft bite at the end. "Thinking? You think I can think with you like this?" he said, rubbing his cock against Camus' ass.

Camus moaned. He was finding it harder and harder to think himself, but he wanted to be angry at Milo. At least on principle.

"He could have found us," he half said and half moaned as he felt Milo unbuttoning his pants. Camus licked his lips. "Idiot, we don't have any lube."

Milo nibbled on Camus' earlobe, making Camus melt even more against him. "You have no idea how prepared I am, uh?" whispered Milo, pulling a small vial of lube from his pocket.

Camus let his head fall against the closet door.

Camus rolled his eyes and groaned when Milo showed him the vial.

"Seriously?"

"Quite. But we need more space for what I want to do to you," he said, letting go of Camus to grab the door handle.

Camus realized one second too late that Milo intended to open the door.

"N-no!" he cried out, but Milo had already turned the door knob, and they both fell forward to the floor on a heap.

"Oh, right, it opened that way," mumbled Milo on top of Camus.

Camus pushed himself up to turn and lay on his back. "How did I ever fall in love with you?"

Milo knelt in front of him and passed a hand through the bangs that had escaped his braid, pushing his hair back with a grin.

"Because I'm adorable," he said.

Camus gritted his teeth, wanting to snap back at him. But the image of Milo before him, with an easy grin that brightened his eyes and a halo of disheveled hair framing his face, that he couldn't help but agree that he was indeed adorable.

Milo snickered and crawled forward to hover over Camus. "Ahh, you look so sexy like this," he said, tracing a trail down Camus' chest.

"What do you-" started Camus, confused and unable to understand what Milo saw on him. But Milo silenced him with a quick kiss.

"No, no more talking," said Milo, and gave a small bite to Camus' lower lip. "We've had enough interruptions." He started unbuttoning his pants.

"We wouldn't get interrupted if you didn't start things in the lab of all places!" hissed Camus.

Milo raised an eyebrow at that. "Oh. Well, we could wait until we go back to the house," he said, buttoning his pants again. "You want to call Shion instead?"

"What?! NO!" yelled Camus, then covered his mouth when he realized what he'd done.

Milo laughed. "Then stop playing hard to get," he said, unbuttoning his pants. "It's cute when you get all huffy, but now I really need you."

Camus frowned, but leaned back and spread his legs. "You're so arrogant now, when you hadn't even been with a man before me," he muttered, hoping to distract Milo from how much he was blushing at his words.

Milo took off Camus' pants and positioned himself between his legs. "What can I say?" said Milo, kissing the inside of Camus' thigh. "I'm a great student. And I had the best teacher," he bit lightly on Camus' thigh, making him gasp. "Even if he's a bit of a dummy at times."

"I'm not-" started Camus, but Milo leaned down and gave a lick to the head of Camus' cock.

"Let me do something more interesting with my mouth than arguing with you," said Milo, then took Camus' full length into his mouth.

Camus whimpered, throwing his head back, his hands reaching for Milo's head and his fingers tangling in his hair. He cried out Milo's name when the student' free hand found it's way to Camus' entrance and he slipped a lubed finger inside.

Milo's name became a mantra in Camus' lips as he sucked harder and added a second finger and Camus completely forgot that they were in the lab. All he knew was the feeling of Milo's hot mouth around his dick and the pressure of his fingers inside him, quickly finding that spot that made him cry out in pleasure.

And yet he wanted more.

He pulled on Milo's hair and grabbed a hold of his disheveled braid.

"Enough," he complained.

"What? But I'm just getting started," complained Milo.

Camus pulled him up by his braid. "I won't last like this. Get in me now," said Camus, spreading his legs wider.

"Lost your patience, professor?" laughed Milo, positioning himself and running a lubed hand over his own cock.

Camus tugged on his braid and pulled him closer. "And here I was worried about being a bad influence on you," said Camus, and gasped as Milo pushed inside him.

"Oh, you have been the worst influence," said Milo, panting. "Just being close to you, I can't contain myself. Just seeing you like this is so hot. Show me that face you make when you lose all control."

Camus felt his whole body blushing from Milo's words, but he had no time to react when Milo pushed deeper inside him and grabbed a hold of his cock, pumping in time with his thrusts. Camus scratched at Milo's back, crying out as he hit the spot inside him with every thrust. Camus had been dancing on the edge for too long now, and he couldn't resist anymore. He moaned Milo's name as he came, taking Milo over the edge with him.

Milo collapsed on top of him, and Camus had to push him to the side with a huff.

"Someone definitely heard us," he complained when he recovered his breath.

Milo rolled on his side and covered Camus' mouth. "Not right now. Not today. Hell, if we see Shion tomorrow, we'll just pretend we left and left all the computers on."

Camus groaned, pushing Milos hand away from his mouth. "You're the worst influence between the two of us," he said, and pulled him closer to kiss him senseless.

"Told you. I learned from the best."

A/N: Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. If you want context for the setting of the story I'd strongly suggest to go read "Progress in Polymer Sciences" by Aledono...If you know how to read spanish, of course. Cos that one's in spanish.

Aledono: Al fin! Después de haberlo prometido hace semanas, logré escribir el fic que te prometí. Perdón de que esté en inglés, pero eso de escribir en español nomás no se me da muy bien. Aún así espero que te guste. La verdad es que no me sentí muy segura de escribir mucho del setting del laboratorio o de lo que hacían por que no...tengo idea...de química o de lo que se hace en un laboratorio (ya vez, una que es de finanzas y la última vez que pisó un laboratorio fue en prepa :P). Pero! Hice mi mejor esfuerzo! :D


End file.
